Enemies
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: They're deadly enemies...or are they.  PG for some implied slash but nothing graphic in the slightest.


Enemies.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_She's my enemy. Everyone knows this. Our fights are the matter of both public record and private gossip._

_That's how I want it. As long as they're looking at that, they won't look deeper. _

_We'd fought for literally years…when it happened. I don't really know why, but the avalanche that cut us off from civilization for nearly a week, the fear that yes, this time I, Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything…was going to die… well, she and I talked, like we had never talked before. _

_And we found out that we had much in common…including the secret that we both kept, that we were attracted to women, not men. So few people knew that secret about me. My mother… Ron, who helped me keep it… a very few others. If any others knew, they could destroy me as all the secret weapons of the mad villains couldn't._

_Call it cowardly, but it terrified me beyond words. That's why I never acted on it._

_Until I met her. Really met her, not just the fights. We spoke, we cried as we tried to get out…and in the end, we both made love, for the first time. The very first time for me, the first time with a woman for her. _

_And then we were rescued. And suddenly everything went back to what it was before, because we both couldn't bear the fear of discovery…even as the longing tore a hole in our hearts. It couldn't last…and it didn't. _

_The first time we "dated" was arranged to look like something else, and we were both too terrified to do anything more than wink at each other. The ones with us, our 'dates' knew, but what if someone else saw?_

_Than we arranged a meeting far away from Middleton… on one of my missions, that allowed us to meet. There the fear was less, the frustration greater, because in a day, we would have to go back. _

_It went on like that—whenever we thought someone might have realized, we staged another fight, another vicious cycle of payback and waited until they nodded, satisfied and went away. _

_And it was killing us. Every word, every blow, even if they were sham, was like a knife through my heart, and hers. _

_And then she gave me an ultimatum. Come out, or break off. _

_"I can't live like this." I remember her saying, tears rolling down her face, "Being ashamed, being afraid. I can't do this, even for you, Kim." Then she left, and I only saw her… professionally, for the next week. It was a week out of hell for me._

_Come out? Reveal myself? Ron would stay by me, mom would, what about dad, what about the Tweebs, Monique, Tara…all my friends? Would they understand, or would they mock me, turn their backs on me?_

_Did that mean I really **was** ashamed of her? So at the end of the week, we met, and I made my decision. _

_The prom's tomorrow. Next to the hotel bed, of the room where I told her, I have a bag. She does too. We called in our favors…all of them, and we have money, money enough that if they will not accept us, they won't have to—we'll leave this place, leave Middleton, and find somewhere where we will be accepted. _

_That's it for now, Diary… I'll let you know how it comes out tomorrow.

* * *

_

Kim sat the diary down on the desk beside the hotel bed. Next to her, the form under the covers curled up next to her, the warmth of her body, the scent of her hair, filling Kim's mind. She smiled, and gently pulled the cover down, revealing the tousled brown hair and tanned skin.

"Mm?" Bonnie said, waking up. "Aren't you satisfied yet?"

"Never." Kim said. "But I just wanted to ask you, are _you_ alright with this?" She paused, "At least my mom knows…neither one of your parents know."

"I know," Bonnie said. Sitting up, letting the covers fall down around her. "That I love you Kim… and that's why I always hated you…" She giggled, "and that sounds completely weird."

"No…" Kim said, "It doesn't." The two shared a kiss.

"Scared about tonight?" Bonnie said, looking over at the closet, the two dresses sharing the space.

"Absolutely terrified. You?"

"Oh God yes. I don't know what would be worse—be chased out by a mob, or finding out that all the frustration we've gone though wasn't needed." Bonnie laughed, "Wouldn't that be a thing?"

"No…" Kim paused, "A thing would be finding out that not only is it alright, everybody's known about it from the beginning." She reached out and pulled Bonnie to her, the two luxuriating in the warmth and feel of their lover. They kissed again, then broke it off.

"So… It's early morning… want to go get something to eat… take a shower together…" Kim smiled, "Or just stay here and snuggle."

"Stay here and snuggle…than a shower…then eat." Bonnie said.

"Ok… Love you Bonnie."

"Love you too, Kim."

End.

Authors notes: There's a ton of Kim and Shego out there—not so much others, yet Bonnie and Kim in some respects are a lot closer (in age, and personality) than Kim and Shego are…so I figured to just toss this out.


End file.
